Caught
by rachs13
Summary: It doesn't matter how you try to hide it, your going to get caught. Slight lime GerIta, sequel to "Feverish"  Not that good...


A/N: Rated M, since the other fiction is M, not because there is lemon. Only slight lime.

* * *

><p>Italy's eyes slowly blinked open in an attempt to focus them. As his eyes adjusted, Italy noticed something strange.<p>

Germany's face was directly a crossed from Italy's, sleeping peacefully.

_'When did Germany get here...?'_

Italy sat up and looked around, feeling a jolt of pain run through his body.

"Ve! Ow..." He whined, keeping his voice at a low as to not wake Germany. He looked at the clock, which read 8:36 PM. He slept the whole day! Italy looked down at his unclothed body.

"Strange, I could have sworn I was wearing a shirt when I went to sleep..." He mused. He stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers, heading down stairs. With every step he took, Italy felt some pain run through his body.

_'Why do I ache so badly?' _He thought, walking slowly downstairs to try to lessen the pain.

He stepped onto the cool tile of the kitchen, turning on the lights of the dim house, squinting when the fluorescent lights came on.

"Maybe I will make Germany some Pasta~" He cheerfully began to pull out some ingredients to make some spaghetti.

He boiled some water and broke the noodles into a pot, smiling happily at the thought of Germany eating it.

_'He's going to be happy~!'_

Italy hummed lightly, bored of waiting in silence for the food to cook.

"I'm going to wake Germany up!"

He skipped upstairs, entering the room where his German friend lies.

"Germany! Wake up~" He coed, gently nudging him with his fingers.

"Hmm?" Germany moaned, rolling over and seeing Italy hovering over him, one thing standing out the most. The trail of kiss marks littering Italy's chest. Germany's eyes widened.

_'Shit! Now he's going to figure out what happened!' _He mentally panicked, trying to figure out how to cover it up.

"Are you ok Germany? I hope I didn't get you sick..."

"Uh, no! It's just...you're not wearing a shirt..." He tried to mask his surprise.

"Yeah, I noticed that when I woke up~ Oh well!" He smiled.

Germany slung his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing the first shirt on the floor he could find on the floor and slinging it into Italy's arms.

"Here! Put this shirt on!"

"Ve! Why?" He asked, his face twisting in confusion as he held the shirt in his hands.

"Because...uh... you're still sick! You might stay sick if you don't put a shirt on!" Germany was struggling to find excuses. Italy _had _to put that shirt on! Or else he would see the kiss marks on his chest and realize what Germany was trying to keep secret. Good thing he was somewhat ditzy, or else he would have noticed them sooner.

"It's ok! I always walk around shirtless when I'm sick!"

Italy tossed the shirt aside and began to walk out of the room.

"Come downstairs, I have Pasta cooking!" He bounced out of the room, leaving Germany to sit speechless on the bed.

"What am I going to do...?" He asked to no one in particular.

Germany ran through options in his head.

_'Well, I could tell him the truth about what happened...No; he would think I'm a freak! It was our first time doing it after all, and he was delirious because of a fever!'_

"Germany, are you coming?" Italy called from downstairs.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Germany called back, looking around the room in hope to find something to cover Italy's chest. He settled on another shirt and trudged downstairs; entering the overwhelming smell of Pasta once he reached the kitchen.

"There you are! Taste this~" Before he could react, Italy shoved a mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

As Germany chewed, Italy took note of the shirt in his hand.

"Oh! I was looking for that shirt!" Italy snatched it from Germany's hands, tossing it into the nearby laundry room before Germany could protest.

_'Damn it all...' _He thought as he swallowed the pasta.

"Was it good?" Italy asked, not turning his attention to the noodles in the boiling water.

"Uh, yeah. Great."

"Good, because I'm making you a whole bunch! And you have to eat all of it!" He beamed and Germany tried to give his best pretend smile back.

"That's a lot of Pasta..."

"Yep! I'm sure your starving!"

"Not really, but I'll eat some..."

Italy didn't reply, just began to make the sauce for the spaghetti. The German took a seat at the bar stool placed next to the center island.

"I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble when I was sick."

Oh, no! Not at all..." Germany muttered.

"But you should put a shirt on; you don't want to stay sick, do you?" He added.

"I'll be fine; it's plenty warm in here. Besides, pasta always makes me feel better!" He cheered, and Germany sighed, trying to figure out a better plan. This one wasn't going to work.

_'I suppose there's no better way than to tell him...'_

"Italy?" Germany asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"I have a confession." Germany stated, feeling his face heat up.

"What is it?" Italy asked, turning towards Germany. He didn't look him in the eyes. He couldn't. He looked at the kiss marks instead.

"Me and you..." He started.

"Yeah?"

"Me and you, we had sex last night..." Germany said closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Italy's reaction. His face felt like it was on fire.

"Oh, I know."

"What?" His eyes shot open, wide in surprise.

"You _knew_?"

"Of course! I may have been delirious, but I didn't forget. It just took me a minute to figure it out~ When I was waiting for you to come downstairs after you woke up, I saw the kiss marks and remembered~!"

Germany's jaw dropped. Italy strolled across the kitchen to where Germany sat and sat on his lap, smiling.

"I was wondering when you would tell me~ I thought it would be funny to pretend not to remember!"

"That was a mean joke! Here I was thinking you would hate me for it!"

"Of course not, I told you last night, didn't I?"

He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Ti amo."

The two shared a passionate kiss, Germany holding Italy by his waist, the two enjoying every moment of it, only parting to take a breath.

"Ich liebe dich." Germany panted in response, still trying to catch his breath.

Their lips crashed once more, Italy removed one hand and let it run along Germany's chest and under his shirt.

Germany moaned lightly into their kiss, deciding to do something himself. He parted their lips, lightly nibbling on Italy's ear, who moaned a little louder than Germany's moan from before. It only encouraged him to do more.

"Italy, shall we move somewhere else?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing~!"

The two stood and moved to the couch. Germany straddled Italy, taking the younger boys boxers off. Before Germany could proceed any further, the doorbell rang. I

"Damn it..." Germany growled under his breath.

Italy stood and pulled on his boxers again, going to the door and peering out the peep hole.

"It's Prussia."

Italy went back to the kitchen as Germany answered the door.

"What?" He asked annoyed. Prussia smirked.

"Gez West, what's your problem?"

"Go away, bruder."

"No, I came to see Italy~!" He grinned, trying to look past Germany to find Italy.

"Too bad, he's busy."

"You're acting like I just interrupted your sex session or something."

He cackled, much to the annoyance of the younger German. Prussia didn't know how right his joke was.

"Germany, you can let Prussia in." Italy called from the kitchen.

Germany reluctantly moved aside for his brother, who casually strolled into the kitchen to Italy.

"Italy~!" He called, only to stop in his tracks upon seeing him.

"Hi Prussia!"

It didn't take long for him to notice the kiss marks, of course.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked. Germany took his seat at the center island once more, still unhappy about the interruption.

"H-hickeys...ah shit, I'm leaving. West, when you get home, we need to talk!" Prussia, now scarred, walked out of the room and out the front door.

"Wow, I didn't think he would leave." Germany admitted.

"Of course, he doesn't what happened between us~ He must be scarred now...poor Prussia."

There was a moment of silence.

"So...want to continue where we left off?"

"No, the pasta is ready!"

Germany sighed, simply glad Prussia left.

"Alright, let's eat."

They still had all night, anyway.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you didn't understand the part with Prussia...the point was, he realized what went on between Italy and Germany, got disgusted, and left...yeah. Not that great. And no lemon either, sorry~<p>

Sorry about the translating error in my last fic as well, thanks to everyone who corrected me.


End file.
